Circumstance
by InuYasha's God sis
Summary: InuYasha finds himself in the Elemental Nations: aching, weak and alone. The sudden change to his appearance was a blaring warning that something annoyingly mystical occurred and InuYasha dared some kami to show up and task him with something. He was going to rip out their throat and gut them with it, if he didn't get killed fending off these crazy ninja first. (Varying drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N): Welcome! Found some inspiration for a side project that I hope people enjoy as much as I do. This tale is varying length drabbles and I plan on two week updates but we'll see if there's any interest. You don't need significant understanding of InuYasha. This story mainly takes place in the Naruto-verse.**_

 _ **First two chapters are just to start, then single updates unless something extraordinary happens. Prompts are welcome.**_

 _ **Inspired by** **Dog Days by Hermionechan90. It's unfinished and hasn't been updated in a while, but It's a great read. You should totally check it out!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Surprise**_

* * *

Later, he'd deny it rabidly, but the first thing InuYasha noticed was his hair.

Black, silken strands shifted into his vision as his bleary eyes struggled to fight off the siren call of oblivion.

It hadn't registered- the unfamiliar winter setting, the bone deep ache of his entire body, the lack of vibrancy as his nose scented the air- nope.

Like a goddamned pansy, his attention zeroed in on the fact that his hair was horrifyingly dark against the skin of his hand.

The second and frankly far more panic inducing observation:

It was the middle of the fucking day.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Rated T for InuYasha's mouth and probably gore. If it gets too intense, I'll bump the rating._**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **How?!**_

* * *

"What the hell?!"

Birds fled at the shout as InuYasha face-planted, yet again, into the unforgiving snow. The runt would have a riot watching him struggle at putting one foot before the other without crashing into a bush or tripping over his own steps.

Everything felt wrong.

His depth perception: Shitty.

His stealth: He'd already be gutted if Sesshomaru ever saw him in such a state, shaming their precious blood with clumsiness worthy of Kagome.

His stamina: Don't even get him started on this pitiful human form.

The only thing more frustrating was not knowing _how_ he got like this.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N): Shoutout to for the review. Thank you, ! And Kisses to the followers.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Strange**_

* * *

It was like his body didn't quite know how to follow directions, a fact that tried his dangerously limited patience. Not to mention the wildlife here was huge! The contrast between his viewpoint and the plants reminded him of darker days after his mother died.

With a sigh, InuYasha stumbled his way towards the slow moving stream. Maybe he should rest, lest his body crap out on him and he get stuck in the cold.

No sooner had the thought came that his legs buckled and the hanyou loosed a litany of curses as the ground rushed to meet him.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N):**_ _ **Because you guys were kind enough to give this story some attention, I got something extra for ya!**_

 _ **Shout outs and hugs to the reviewers: FireDRion and NatNicole. You are always appreciated. And Thank yous to those who favorited and follow!**_

 _ **On with it now!**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Small**_

* * *

He couldn't breathe.

Face inches from the ice crusted stream, InuYasha could just make out his reflection in the shallow pool that formed at the lip of the bank.

His head was too small.

It was an inane thought, but also the only thing his mind wanted to comprehend.

The nose was slightly upturned in a manner he hadn't seen since he was seven and the eyes staring back at him were far too large for his suddenly childish face.

InuYasha always knew he had shit luck. It came with the hanyou territory apparently but this certainly took the cake.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 ** _Young_**

* * *

His fire rat robe had always fed off his Youki to grow with him but he'd never heard of it shrinking before, hence his initial obliviousness to his situation.

His mother would know, but down that trail of thought lie grief and InuYasha had mourned the woman enough to last a lifetime.

His friends wouldn't have had any insight regardless if they were present but that was probably for the best. Wherever he was, it had taken a lot out of him to make it after Naraku's last bastardly attempt at surviving.

 _But, Kami, really? Make me a fucking kid?_

* * *

 **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**

 **~ _Yasha's Sis_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 ** _Valued_**

* * *

Supine, InuYasha's mind churned over what brought him here and make him…. Young.

Naraku had put up one hell of a fight- couldn't go quietly that one- and for a time InuYasha worried that they all wouldn't make it.

 _Like hell._

 _He_ didn't matter.

 _He'd_ lived a full and tiresome life, but the others…

He couldn't lose them to Naraku, not to the man who took happiness from them all.

When darkness threatened to pull him from the light, they'd kept him grounded to what mattered.

So InuYasha thought nothing of stepping forward into Death's arms if it'd protect them.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N):**_ _ **Because you guys were kind enough to give this story some attention, and my slightly late update, I got extra for ya!**_

 _ **Shout outs and hugs to the reviewers: FireDRion** (for some reason FFnet keeps erasing your name. grrr), **jj, ANONYMOUS and carlitos1025. You are always appreciated. And Thank yous to those who favorited and follow!**_

 _ **On with it now!**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 ** _Fated_**

* * *

He remembered the strange aura's flare right before Tesseiga shattered and agony preceded oblivion.

Perhaps the combination of the incarnation's summoning attack and his semi-sentient weapon blowing up once it managed to counter the twisted energies was what'd done it.

Wasted thinking anyways.

He didn't know where he was to even _start_ figuring out how to get back home.

The sudden return to toddling size was a blaring warning that something annoyingly mystical had occurred and InuYasha dared some kami to show up and task him with something.

He'd shove his foot so far up their ass, they'd shit nails.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

 ** _Fire_**

* * *

Night had fallen and the temperature decided to take a merry dip into sub-freezing.

Were he a demon, the cold wouldn't have been a concern. He hadn't gotten sick from the elements since he was a child.

At the first sniffle, InuYasha snarled curses as he hustled to find something more suitable than the open air for shelter.

A curl of smoke drifted in the air and InuYasha took his chances heading towards the source.

He wouldn't last the night in this cold and he'd be damned if he died just because the kami did something to his Human blood.

* * *

 _ **(A/N)**_ _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

 ** _Samurai_**

* * *

InuYasha knew they noticed him even before he stepped into the firelight but he was desperate and his chubby human hands were even worse than his damn legs at obeying demands. The hanyou's attempts at starting his own fire had ended with torn nails and raw palms.

A bald man with a scar curving cross his forehead and cheek, snagged a struggling InuYasha by the collar and presented him to another like a dog showing off a kill.

They were samurai.

InuYasha didn't much care.

"Let me go, Bastard! I ain't come here to get manhandled by your ugly ass."

* * *

 _ **(A/N): And here InuYasha meets people in this new world of his. How will the Samurai handle the headstrong hanyou?**_

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **Review!**_

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N): Thanks for stopping in. Double update for the reviewers: srirachacha, AspenTree and carlitos1025! Thank you kindly for stopping in with a kind word or note of interest haha.**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

 ** _Anomaly_**

Curious.

Oromori gracefully unfolded from his seated position by the fire and stared calmly at the child flailing about like a disobedient pup.

The child was dangerous. Oromori didn't know why his men couldn't feel the soft pulse of energy that sat just beneath the child's skin as it swore and spat at Yojimbo. It whispered of blood and pain and tasted far too closely of things best left to fade in history. He also knew the child was untrained in any of the shinobi arts.

It's chakra, potent but unstable, was clearly untapped.

He tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Boy."

* * *

 _ **(A/N): If you want another multi update throw in the reviews. Also, what to you thing will happen now that InuYasha is meeting Samurai?**_

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

 ** _Eloquent_**

* * *

InuYasha knew that tone.

Heard it often enough from his bastard-ass brother to instinctively want to shy away but his stubbornness urged just opposite response.

"Don't boy me, jackass. Tell your lackey to put me down!"

Baldy sputtered but Jackass merely blinked. "How dare you speak to Oromori-taicho this way?!" Baldy's hand reared back and InuYasha tensed, teeth bared in a snarl but Jackass, or oro-whatever, lifted his hand stilling the incoming blow.

"Your vulgarity is astounding. How old are you? Three?"

InuYasha scowled at the reminder. "Learn a lot of things when you have to take care of yourself."

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thought? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_(A/N): Thanks FireDRion, Fox, and AspenTree for the reviews! You are appreciated! As I said, this will be varying length drabble but I wanted to work on using less words to describe a scene or get a point across. Chapters will grow longer soon enough. Until then I completely understand if the pace is too slow or you lose interest._ Circumstance _is a writing challenge for myself. I'm sharing it because maybe someone else will enjoy it too._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

 _ **Suspicion**_

* * *

Jackass watched InuYasha over the fire pit with an intensity that made the halfbreed twitch.

They'd given him food and dry clothes, much to his surprise and suspicion. Baldy was livid by the time InuYasha finished changing into too large clothes and his own were staked by the fire to dry. Any attempts at turning away their hospitality, he just needed to warm up, were met with patience and InuYasha's body feebly demanding sustenance.

Just as he was contemplating what they were after, Jackass's voice pierced the silence.

"At sun up, we leave." His eyes narrowed. "You will join us."

* * *

 _ **(A/N):** **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 ** _Rewards for reviews!_**

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N): Thanks to the reviewers: Fox, srirachacha, Hopewords, and carlitos1025. Kisses adn undying appreciation to you all. Sorry for the wait, work has been very busy. I'll be updating the others soon. Never fear. And not long chapters... sorry...**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13:**_

 _ **Unexpected**_

* * *

"The hell I am!" The toddler spat, cradling the empty bowl to his chest as his honeyed eyes tracked the four men in the firelight.

Oromori expected this.

What he did not expect was for the child to hurl the cookware with enough force to connect against Yojimbo's forehead, toppling the man like a felled tree. Ikkitou gave a shout, lurching forward to tackle the boy to the ground, but the little hellion was nimble, skittering around his man's grasping arms and stomping on the back of his hand when he over reached issuing a crack into the air.

Fascinating.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) : Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

 _ **Scrappy**_

* * *

Amusement curled the samurai's lips as each of his men fell to the boy's scrappy nature until Wanaka lashed out with the sheathe of his katana, slamming it against the child's head.

The boy dropped like a stone face first and Oromori had to stop himself from chuckling.

Ikkitou muttered darkly as he snapped his finger back into place, glaring all the while at their new charge.

"Must we keep him, Taicho?"

"He's a menace." Wanaka agreed, dangling the child by the back of Oromori's smallest jacket with a look of mild distaste.

Oromori couldn't disagree.

"Mifune-sama will want him."

* * *

 _ **(A/N):**_ _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

 _ **Kidnapped**_

* * *

"Is this what you creeps do for a living? Kidnap innocent children?!"

InuYasha had woken up with a hell of a headache, propped on a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

There was nothing but snow and ice as far as the eye could see.

InuYasha was not the least bit pleased by this arrangement and he hadn't shut up since.

"You are the farthest thing from innocent, runt." He was pretty sure it was the bastard who clipped him in the head. His personal cart jostled him and man's armor dug into his gut.

InuYasha grunted.

"Bite me, bastard."

* * *

 _ **(A/N):**_ _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A/N):**_ _ **Thank you everyone for your comments, favorites,a dn follows. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this next smattering of chapters. Other stories will be updated after teh holiday. Happy 4th of July!**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16:**_

 _ **Landmarks**_

* * *

Two more days of travel and another failed escape attempt passed before the group of males paused in front of three maw like cliffs above the horizon. InuYasha was tied at the feet of the boss, Oromori, and frowned at the unfamiliar landscape.

In his time, he'd traveled all over Honshu or what Kagome would call Japan and he'd never seen a collection of mountains like that.

InuYasha may not have been the brightest bulb in the box, but he had a mind for landmarks and an impeccable sense of direction.

"Where are we going?"

Oromori's eyes slid down. "Sanrō."

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_ _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17:**_

 ** _Similarities_**

* * *

 _The Three Wolves?_

InuYasha had never heard of such a place, but he smothered the unease with practiced efficiency and scowled.

These people put him on edge.

Initially, he couldn't put his finger on it. They were samurai and samurai killed so the unfortunately familiar metal of blood in the air around the bald one wasn't concerning. What was were the moments, like when that asshole knocked him out, when they would emit this funky energy.

It reminded him too much of Youki though they were human.

Whatever it was, InuYasha didn't know, and he wasn't trying to find out.

* * *

 _ **(A/N):**_ _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18:**_

 _ **Worthwhile**_

* * *

Pale brown eyes lowered to the curiosity bound at his feet.

The boy's stubbornness was admirable. Oromori knew warriors who wouldn't fight as hard as this child did when so clearly outnumbered and outclassed. The fact that he didn't show an ounce of fear, despite Ikkitou's not so subtle threats to his person should the child attempt any more escapes was a marvel of its own as well.

This was not the willful belief of invulnerability most children had.

Tested potential behaved so.

"Gonna cut me loose once we get there?"

The boy was worth the inconvenience.

"If Mifune-sama desires."

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**(A/N): Thanks to the reviewers: wordcrazyprincess**_ **(** I'm looking forward to Inuyasha reacting more to this world too.), _**zaiemrys**_ (Yup that's why, and there's not going to be much if any romance with InuYasha) **_Gunkas Fee_** (Upside is he's never going to be lonely again, far too busy for that) **.** __

 _ **Lastly, to Dragonblaze66. Thank you for just hitting me up with your question. I'd rather than than people thinking things are abandonded but you'd find out soon enough either way.**_

Hope you enjoy this collection.

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19:**_

 ** _Imitation_**

* * *

"Who the fuck is that?"

Stars dotted InuYasha's vision as Baldy sneered, drawing back his foot.

"You will show Mifune-sama the proper respect, wretch."

"Enough, Yojimbo." Jackass looked pretty dangerous right then, light eyes glaring at the bastard who kicked him, while that strange energy bubbled.

Baldy backed down quickly.

"My apologies, Oromori-taicho. I didn't-"

Jackass's hand sliced the air. "See that the general knows of our arrival. We will discuss your… _impulsivity_ at a later time."

Impressed, InuYasha would have whistled approvingly at the ace imitation of his brother had his sight not chosen that moment to black out.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20:**_

 _ **Difficult**_

* * *

Mifune quirked a brow at the scowling visage of the child, expertly bound and seated before Oromori, the regent for the Eastern quadrant of Tetsu no Kuni.

Apparently, he had not come quietly.

"A child, Oromori? What use do samurai have for one so young?" The reasoning behind one of his most reliable soldiers dubbing it appropriate to tote home a toddler was beyond him. Even the shinobi waited until their children were potty-trained.

"He is a curiosity, Mifune-sama."

"Oh?" Coal eyes danced over the image before him.

The boy's raven hair was long, a length unseemly for non-samurai and non-royals. It stretched well past the child's upper back. Mifune admired its honey brown eyes as the boy took in the room with a meticulousness that spoke of experience. At his voice, the gaze focused on him, alert in a manner unusual in one so young.

 _Interesting._

"A curiosity, you say?"

Mifune stood from his seiza position and glided towards the child before him. The boy did not quail even as Mifune loosed a sliver of killing intent when the child continued to hold his gaze defiantly.

The pressure increased until the boy rolled his eyes, voice annoyed:

"Done yet?"

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21:**_

 ** _Killing Intent_**

* * *

The old man blinked. "You withstood my killing intent."

InuYasha picked his ear with the forefinger of his right hand.

Didn't feel like much of anything really. Just an itch between his shoulder blades that grew more annoying the longer the old man stared at him. Sesshomaru had a deadlier stare and he'd grown immune to its charm thanks to over-exposure.

"Is that what you call it?"

Oromori choked beside him and InuYasha spared a moment to eye him in concern. Jackass may have kidnapped him but he did give him food. He didn't want the guy keeling over now.

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22:**_

 ** _Manners_**

* * *

A chuckle drew InuYasha from his perusal of Jackass.

"Hn. A curiosity indeed Oromori." The old man seemed pleased for some reason, even though his face hadn't shifted from the slightly constipated look he wore since InuYasha was dumped at the man's feet. "I think this warrants investigation."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed. That didn't sound like they were going to let him go.

The old man pulled his blade free from his side causing InuYasha to tense but hold his ground. "What is your name?"

Maybe being a bit polite would get him closer to freedom.

"InuYasha. Yours?"

"Mifune-sensei to you."

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23:**_

 _ **Cornered**_

* * *

Mifune watched with calculating eyes as InuYasha disarmed a teen three times his age, mouth running in a taunting stream of profanity all the while.

"You did well bringing him to me."

Oromori bowed deeply at the praise. "InuYasha has taken to your teaching methods quite… rigorously."

Only because Mifune promised him freedom should he prove his worth. A powerful motivator.

Initially, the boy's swordsmanship was abysmal but what he lacked in skill he made up for in willpower, stubbornness and instinct.

After failing to free himself on his own for the fifth time, InuYasha begrudgingly relented to a deal.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24:**_

 _ **Concession**_

* * *

"Why do you even want me here?" Asked the suspicious boy, eying Mifune's blade as the samurai general made a slow orbit around him.

"Because your spirit sings of battle."

The boy flinched.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Was the angry retort. It did not deter the general.

"How many times must you spit on our hospitality before listening to my terms?"

InuYasha grumbled something uncouth before he seemed to brace himself. There was little alternative. "Whaddya want, old man?"

His attendants gasped at the disrespect but Mifune saw it for the concession that it was.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25:**_

 _ **Perception**_

* * *

Two years with this old bastard and he had yet to even hint at releasing InuYasha from his holdings.

His stupid human body was so much weaker than his true form, a fact that InuYasha couldn't help but lament at. What should have _been_ child's play actually took effort.

The hanyou didn't realize that his reflexes and strength although pathetic for a demon, were abnormal for humans let alone a child seemingly five years old.

His instructors drooled over the possibilities though InuYasha paid them little mind. He only dedicated his attention to the next fight and the promised result.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26:**_

 _ **InuYasha-sama**_

* * *

"Is that all you require, InuYasha-sama?"

"Er… yeah." InuYasha inwardly winced at the awkwardness. "Thanks."

The little serving girl bowed low before backing out and sliding the shoji shut.

"Damn." InuYasha scrubbed his forehead tiredly. "You hold your own against an old man for a bit and suddenly they toss -sama onto your name."

Oromori, formerly known as Jackass, chuckled.

"When said 'old man' is your lord and liege, showing ability against him at such an age grants you certain reverence."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "They can take that reverence and shove it, Oromori."

"As you say, InuYasha-sama"

"Shut up."

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**(A/N)**_ _ **: Kisses to the reviewers and the new folks that are joining us. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do. :)**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27:**_

 _ **Perceptive**_

* * *

The first time Etsuko met InuYasha-sama, she thought he was the bastard of one of the samurai hands.

He was vulgar and rude and Yojimbo-san said a menace to the courts.

Etsuko saw he was sad.

When she said as much to the raven haired youth, he'd stared at her, uncomfortable, before turning away. "Keh. You're imagining things, kid."

She knew he was lying.

Seeing InuYasha-sama beaten and bleeding after a particularly rough session with Mufine-sama made her heart hurt and hovering over his damaged form, Etsuko vowed to make him happy.

Especially because, right then, he smiled for her.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _Deploying for a few months. Fingers crossed for time to write but we'll see. Worst case scenario, updates will be pulled back up in March._**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28:**_

 ** _Instinct_**

* * *

"Say that again?" Oromori felt the hairs on his neck rise at the dangerous tone.

Fearing a child- it was preposterous- but his instincts screamed to back down in the face of the boy's fury.

Oromori was a samurai, one of Mifune's trusted eight.

He could bare the wrath of a child, no matter how skilled.

"Mifune-sama bids you to attend the tournament at sundown and commands your display for the visiting swordsmen."

"Oh he _commands_ , huh?"

Oromori did not quail. "Hai, InuYasha-sama."

"Cut that sama shit, Oromori, and tell the old bastard to command me to my goddamned face."

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29:**_

 _ **Tournament**_

* * *

Mifune glowered as he entered the reception area for the tournament's guests.

InuYasha had grown increasingly difficult to temper these past few months and the general was growing tiresome of his stubbornness. If he could wrangle a blood oath from the little bastard, Mifune would not need to cater to the boy's desire to return home. The boy was a treasure and Mifune would mold him into the warrior he believed him to be or InuYasha would perish in the process.

It was rare for one of his status to take an apprentice, let alone one with so little diffidence for authority, but the boy would be worth it. Mifune was sure.

However, weathering through the sass that boy had-

The general's chakra spiked dangerously and the visiting delegates all snapped their gaze to his presence.

"Excuse me. There was a… matter that called for my attention." He smoothed his sleeve before tucking his hands at his lower back. "Welcome to the twenty first tournament of Heaven. Here we display our grit as warriors, thru not sleight of hand, but by the blade."

Gazing about the varying shinobi for this cycle's gathering, Mifune felt it would be quite the showing.

* * *

 ** _(A/N): Hey! 200+ words! Woah there girl, don't over do it._**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30:**_

 _ **Amusement**_

* * *

Son of a bitch was using him.

InuYasha always knew but he let himself ignore the signs with the training he was receiving. Sesshomaru had never offered him tutelage in anything other than endurance and that was completely involuntary.

With this weakened body, InuYasha was willing to learn something to give him an edge against whoever tried to fuck with him, but this bullshit was going too far.

He wasn't a damn show pony to trot about for amusement.

InuYasha scanned the assembled crowd and picked out the proudest ass out there.

Bastard wanted a show.

He asked for it.

* * *

 _ **(A/N):**_ _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **Updating again Thursday to make up for the long ass wait. Really sorry. The wifi was shit at my station. Good news is I have alot of material!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**(A/N):**_ _ **Look who's stepping on stage!?**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31:**_

 _ **Introductions**_

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina fought back a groan as she impatiently viewed the introductions.

Nine years passed since she visited the last tournament. The five year cycle was broken in the first war and the general with the mean eyebrows had postponed it for calmer times.

Now a woman in her own right, Kushina was excited to fight for herself.

The gasp of the crowd drew the red head's eyes towards the left most ring where a small boy in a bright red robe flipped off his haughty opponent.

Stunned, Kushina gaped before bursting out into laughter.

Who was this kid?

* * *

"InuYasha-sama."

Kushina wiped her eyes as she turned to the voice. "Eh?"

A girl no older than seven smiled at the boy as he danced around his opponent before embarrassingly ending the fight with a kick to the back of the head, not drawing his blade once. "That is InuYasha-sama. Oromori-san found him by the border and brought him home."

The girl's smile dimmed. "Although he does not think much of this place."

Kushina frowned ever so slightly, plum eyes watching the way the boy practically vibrated with anger. "Why is that?"

The child sighed, a sad, trembling thing. "He wants to go home."

* * *

 _ **(A/N):** **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32:**_

 _ **Out of line**_

* * *

"Where's home for him?"

Etsuko blinked, not having expected the red haired woman to continue conversing with her. The swordswoman's plum eyes were dark with concern and Etsuko eyed the leaf headband tied to her arm. _Shinobi?_ Would she be able to help InuYasha-sama?

"I do not know. Oromori-san said InuYasha-sama does not know how he arrived near the Three Wolves. He thinks he was transported by another force."

The woman's brows pinched. "Has he been able to find any clues around the area? Maybe where they found him?"

"That is impossible, Kunoichi-san." Etsuko continued somberly. "InuYasha-sama is not allowed to leave."

Kushina's brow twitched.

"Not _allowed_ to leave?"

Oblivious to the jinchuuriki's growing ire, the young girl nodded easily. "InuYasha-sama is the General's most honored guest. We would be remiss were we to let his potential wallow in the wilds without Mifune-sama's tutelage."

That sounded like something the girl was taught to say and a hell of a lot of bullshit thrown in.

Kushina growled, not noticing the way her ankle length tresses flared like a collection of serpents, angrily twisting in the air.

Mifune was out of line snatching the poor kid and making him stay where he didn't want to.

* * *

 _ **(A/N):** **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33:**_

 _ **Uppity**_

* * *

InuYasha snarled as his current opponent bore down on him.

Was it smart force the uppity bastards into a snit when they had decades of sword-wielding experience over him?

No.

But when had InuYasha ever succeeded by doing the smart thing?

Using his smaller size to his advantage, InuYasha relaxed his grip and dropped inside his opponent's guard, grinning as he slammed his head into the bastard's crotch and kicked out his instep.

The man whimpered, momentarily incapacitated, but that was all InuYasha really needed.

As he stepped over his next latest victim, InuYasha caught eyes with Mifune and smiled.

* * *

 _ **(A/N):**_ _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34:**_

 _ **Tantrum**_

* * *

"He is a disgrace to the samurai way." Yojimbo hissed, fuming as the runt used all manner available to down his opponents, damn dignity and the proper etiquette the samurai taught him.

Oromori bit back a smile. "InuYasha-sama is throwing a tantrum. He is still a child, Yojimbo."

His companion sneered. "I told you we should have killed him when he invaded our camp."

"You make him sound like a cursed plague. The boy has proven himself to be a diligent student and a prodigal swordsman."

"The little wretch mocks our very way of life!"

Oromori scowled but another answered.

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	35. Chapter 35

_**(A/N): Shout outs and thank yous to the followers and those who** **Favorited**_ **. Hugs to MonsterUnderTheSink for reviewing! (Chapter length will continue to vary, sorry to say. Some scenes I like put all together,** **others** **less so. But I will lean more towards lengthening them if the occasion** **warrants) Upside, the second book has inherently longer chapters due to the nature of is. Yay!** **.**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 35:**_

 _ **Kunoichi**_

* * *

"Then why not let him go?"

The two samurai turned to the new voice and Oromori blinked at the beauty eyeing them expectantly.

A katana strapped diagonally across her back and Konohan headband informed him of her kunoichi status but he had not realized they recruited women like… _this_.

Fire red hair trailed down past her calves and the almond shaped purple eyes contrasted sharply with the woman's pale skin. He could feel Yojimbo's interest from here, but Oromori noted the irritable flux in her chakra.

"Pardon?"

"The kid." She clarified. "You found him right?"

Yojimbo straightened and favored the lady with a leer. "We did. It was difficult to take him in with our mission but no child should be left to the wilds."

Were he a less composed man, Oromori would have rolled his eyes. The kunoichi was even less impressed. She shifted her arms so the Konohan head band showed a little more prominently before answering.

"Right. Real paragon of compassion you are." Plum eyes focused on Oromori in clear dismissal of his companion. "You didn't answer me."

Yojimbo balked.

No reason to lie. "It is not my place to question our General's orders." The samurai demurred.

The Kunoichi smiled.

It was a dangerous thing.

"I question them."

The headband finally seemed to register in Yojimbo's mind because he sneered, "Shinobi have no business in samurai concerns."

Yojimbo might as well have been talking to a wall with the acknowledgement she spared him.

"A little birdie told me the kid wants out. Know how to make this happen?"

Oromori frowned ever so slightly. While he knew InuYasha-sama wanted nothing more to do with them, especially after this fiasco, it was not in his power to grant him freedom. He didn't want the Kunoichi to think she had any say in the matter either.

That was just asking for an international incident.

"Kunoichi-san-"

"The day a **Kunoichi** can prove their meager worth amongst samurai is the day you will have any influence with us, _woman_."

Oromori wouldn't groan. He was a professional.

The Kunoichi's smile sharpened wilting Yojimbo's bravado just slightly. "I accept your challenge."

Wait...

"Oi! Mifune-oji"

The two samurai winced at the sudden hush of the crowd and the immediate attention gained by their General.

Mifune seemed to want to sigh before he waved on the fights and came to their side.

"Yes, Uzumaki-hime?"

Yojimbo paled.

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_ _Because Yojimbo is an ass and I couldn't resist._**

 _ **Updating on Mondays and Thursdays for the foreseeable future. I expect it to last for a few months before something gets in the way. We'll see.**_

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 36:**_

 _ **Stakes**_

* * *

"Uz-uzumaki? I thought… the war…" His voice was a croak. "Hime?"

Kushina beamed at the stuttering misogynist. "Mifune-oji, your lackey called my ability into question." Her father's old rival turned unforgiving hawk eyes to the squirming bastard quailing at his side.

"Oh?"

"And I accept his challenge." Wary now, Mifune frowned.

"What were the stakes?"

Kushina's smile turned innocent. "Gaining a sparring partner for when I go home, with your blessing of course, Mifune-oji. I'll make sure they get back safe and sound should they wish to leave my company."

The misogynist made a curious choking noise but Mifune silenced him with a glare. He took only a moment to consider her request.

"Very well, Uzumaki-hime. When you defeat five opponents of Yojimbo's suggestion, I'll approve your choice."

* * *

Oromori couldn't help but admire how the Kunoichi wrested a promise from their general.

The moment Mifune-sama realized who precisely she had in mind-

Oromori cast his gaze to Yojimbo.

Fool didn't seem to fully comprehend the depth of stupidity he'd fallen into.

The Kunoichi-

No.

 _Uzumaki Kushina_ , granddaughter to the fallen Uzukage of whirlpool and a swordswoman of incredible talent even when she was a preteen, flashed them a predatory grin. "I look forward to your selection, Yojimbo-chan."

Yojimbo growled but Oromori impressed the need for calm with a quelling hand on the larger Samurai's arm.

Kami save him should she win.

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _Didn't plan on an actual fight scene for the next chapter. But I could do one. PM or something to let me know. You got till Thursday 10pm._**

Commentary is always appreciated.

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	37. Chapter 37

_**(A/N):**_ _ **Shout out**_ **to MonsterUnderTheSink for reviewing! Only 10ish more chapters to the next book. Sadly Kushina did not want to cooperate with me. But Action does come outside of Iron. Promise.**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37:**_

 ** _Women_**

* * *

InuYasha scowled as they herded him from the rings towards the old bastard's side like a good little dog. His lip curled.

"Attention." The crowd had grown louder at the pause in the bouts but the bastard's voice carried easily and quieted them to silence.

"We have the rare opportunity to view a demonstration of ability between samurai and shinobi in peaceful times." His right hand raised and InuYasha craned his neck to view the farthest side of the ring. "Five of our best swordsman stand to test the mettle of the shinobi blade." The old bastard's lips quirked in a bemused smile as his left hand rose. "Challenged to demonstrate this ability is Uzumaki Kushina, Konohan chunin and heir to the Uzushio swordplay legacy."

InuYasha blinked when a woman emerged from the crowd.

Hell her hair could rival Sesshomaru's locks in impracticality.

He arched a brow when she didn't bother to look at her opponents. She seemed to be searching for something.

Her gaze fell on him.

She _beamed_.

It reminded him a bit too much like Kagome on a mission for his comfort. InuYasha shuddered.

Something he was grateful for in Sanrō was the lack of crazy women.

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** **_Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	38. Chapter 38

_**(A/N): Kisses and hugs to Sharelove for the review! As always thank you for following and favoriting. Book one is movin on through!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38:**_

 _ **Victor**_

* * *

Despite the creepy smile she directed at him before the fights started, InuYasha was _impressed._

Any similarity to Kagome ended there because the woman kicked ass. She dominated the first three opponents -including Baldy by disarming much to his embarrassment.

Nothing was more humiliating to a samurai than to lose control of your blade.

InuYasha may have cackled a bit when it happened. Served Baldy right.

Her last two opponents were significantly more difficult for her but the Uzumaki woman still came out top dog in the end.

Well done, lady.

He was almost sad she would leave tomorrow.

Almost.

* * *

Mifune couldn't stop himself from leveling a fond look on the rebellious woman before him. He still remembered when she used to pick her nose and wipe it on the linens of samurai who had displeased her in some way.

She was a headache, but she had always excelled with the blade. Yojimbo was foolish to challenge her and call their honor into question.

Mifune raised a hand calling for silence, head nodding to the victor.

"As expected of the Uzushio style. You have done well in your progression, Uzumaki-hime. Name your choice and it shall be honored."

She did.

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 _ **Commentary is always appreciated.**_

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**(A/N): Reese's and Cadbury goodness for the reviewers: MonsterUnderTheSink and May525! As always, thank you for following and favoriting!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 39:**_

 _ **Plaintive**_

* * *

The Samurai General tried to ignore Yojimbo's plaintive looks as he waited for Kushina to rise from the unexpected bow she enacted.

The girl rarely followed pleasantries of the like.

The show of deference was... ominous.

"You honor me, Mifune-sama."

The General's suspicion rose moreso at the formal address. Kushina only addressed him with the veneer of respect when she was particularly upset with him.

Yojimbo's unseemly behavior became more frantic as Kushina straightened.

Mifune's head throbbed.

What _possibly_ could havehappened?

Kushina smiled beatifically, eyes hard shards of amethyst.

"The one I claim as my bounty on the honor of Sanrō's samurai...," Here her gaze dropped to his left and Mifune blanched at the vicious tilt to her smile.

He knew what she would say before the words even registered in the hush of the chamber.

"...Is the adorable little chibi!"

* * *

"Eh?"

Cracking his eyes open, InuYasha glanced around curiously, wondering at the sudden tension in the chamber. The woman must be daft if she thought Mifune would hand over one of the young Samurai. They guarded those kids like they were the future of the Samurai way.

Though, he mused, in a way they kind of were. True Samurai were a dying breed, the Old Bastard bitched about it enough for InuYasha to have gathered as much, and the wannabes that hung around the Daimyo were rarely fully trained before they sold themselves to the different nations.

Old Bastard's energy roiled like a boiling pot as the silence stretched to awkward after the chick's declaration.

 _What's got him this pissy? Offer her someone who's fully trained and move on or let her have Ginji. He was practically finished anyway._

"Uzumaki-hime," Old Bastard grit out in faux patience (InuYasha smirked), "perhaps you could reconsider-"

Her grin was feral. "I've quite made up my mind, Mifune-sama. The boy is the bounty I claim." InuYasha felt her head cock to the side. "Will you honor it?"

All eyes switched to the General whose ire roared like an inferno to InuYasha's senses, before dipping his head in a sharp nod.

"InuYasha."

"Mmm? What old man?" The former hanyou was still looking around for that brat Ginji. Better give the kid the means to hide before he was carted off with this crazy lady. Honestly, who demanded children for sparring partners anyway?

"Uzumaki-hime claimed you."

InuYasha froze, mouth parted dumbly.

" _ **….What?**_ "

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Bad words._**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**(A/N): Kisses for the reviewers: MonsterUnderTheSink**_ **(** _thank you kindly! Working on it._ **),** _ **Kitsune2477** (Short but sweet, yeah?), **and Alexi tutsi**_ **(** _Muchas gracias! Para ti, por supesto yo voy a continuarla.)_ **!** _ **As always, thank you for following and favoriting! Damn keyboard wont do the accents, bleh. Also, a giant spider just skitter across my floor... *SCREAMS***_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40:**_

 _ **Truth**_

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean she _claimed_ **me**?"

Oromori sighed and covered the young swordsman's mouth with his hand.

Begging apologies to the group, he quickly ushered the struggling boy from the tournament hall towards one of the reception areas for small but important gatherings. The moment the wooden frame shut behind him Oromori released his ward to spew an impressive litany of curses.

" _ **You have no claim to give me away you bastard**_!" The boy roared.

"I urge calm, InuYasha-sama." Oromori murmured in the pause between one string of curses and the next.

InuYasha whirled on him immediately. "Fuck you, Oromori. You brought me to that lying bastard and never gave a damn about what you were selling me to. Did he give you a nice reward for finding his precious protégé?"

Despite himself, the accusation _stung_.

But Oromori was never one to delude himself.

He would not say he was thinking of the boy's safety when the Samurai pulled the boy to Sanrō. It would be easy to point out probability of InuYasha dying without his intervention, but the shameful truth of the matter was:

Were the child normal, Oromori would never had thought to aid him at all.

The Second in Command of Sanro looked away from the furious near amber gaze, silently baring the snarl of disgust that accompanied his silence.

InuYasha growled ans spun away, easily shoving his foot through the wooden paneling along the wall in a surprising display of strength. The boy's chakra roiled violently enough to draw a flinch from the elder male. It pained him to see the brief flash of betrayal directed at him, even if he deserved it.

InuYasha wouldn't accept grovelling and Oromori did not regret his decision. The boy had gained more than he ever would have lost to the wilds. Still, InuYasha needed to know that while Oromori would never change his choice to take the boy, it doesn't mean he continued this interaction out of duty.

Truth then.

"I have grown fond of you as many here in the Land of Iron, InuYasha-sama, and I hope you can believe me when I say I wish you only the best." He pressed his forehead to the tatami mats in supplication, startling the boy from his next rant. "Please understand what I have done since then has been for your sake."

Silence answered him but Oromori did not lift from his bow.

The boy was loyal, ferociously protective and fair.

He deserved truth.

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _Sorry about the wait. My Pop visited and I swore I posted Monday. *Slaps forehead*_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**(A/N):**_ _ **Mondays!? Am i right?**_

 _ **A short one (Apologies). Apple and Lemon pie for the beloved reviewers (Alexiz tutsi and MonsterUnderTheSink), Ya'll rock.**_

 _ **Chewy chocolate chip cookies for those who followed and favorited because chocolate chip cookies are the best.**_

 _ **~YAsha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 41:**_

 _ **Humility**_

* * *

InuYasha stared at the bowed head of his once kidnapper now fucking confidant and sighed. Goddamnit.

The former hanyou scrubbed his face and damned how his heart softened at the display of humility.

"Get up, Oromori. I hate that bowing shit." If he didn't know how prideful these bastards were, he probably could've kept his bitching going for a good long while.

Oromori straightened after another long breath and smiled softly, obviously thinking something sappy and wrong-

"You would make a fine liege, InuYasha-sama."

Like that.

InuYasha scowled, cheeks pink. "You've got one lord already, Oromori, and it ain't me."

* * *

 _ **(A/N):** **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**(A/N): Kisses for the reviewers:**_ _ **Alexi tutsi** **and bleedingangel95**_ **!** _ **As always, thank you for following and favoriting!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 42:**_

 ** _Reminiscent_**

* * *

When the door opened, InuYasha did his best not to scowl at the red haired kunoichi that entered behind Etsuko, especially when the woman smiled.

"Hey chibi-chan! You ready to go?"

His eye twitched at the endearment. Who did this chick think she was barging into here and acting like he was supposed to _like_ her after claiming him like a goddamned trophy?

"Patience, InuYasha-sama." Oromori reminded calmly which only served to annoy him further.

He wasn't a child. He hadn't been a child for _centuries_ and the samurai learned real quick not to treat him like one.

Her turn.

* * *

"Look lady, I don't know what gave you the fucked up idea that I was for sale but I'm going to make this real simple for you: I. Don't. Belong. To. Anyone." The woman blinked. "Therefore," The near toddler continued in a tight voice. "Whatever agreement you and the old bastard had doesn't mean shit. You got that?"

She continued to stare at him. Oromori sighed behind InuYasha and the raven haired youth took a moment to give him a silencing look and regretted it immediately.

The woman _squealed._

The noise was so reminiscent of Kagome that InuYasha paled instinctively.

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	43. Chapter 43

_**(A/N): Whoop Whoop! Kickass burst of reviews! Hugs and continuous abdulations for the reviewers:**_ _ **Alexi tutsi, Grava, Jose19,** **and bleedingangel95**_ **!** _ **As always, thank you for following and favoriting!**_

 _ ***Possible spoiler?* Note for Jose19: InuYasha is an unreliable narrator. He has not performed his 'blades of blood' or 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' attacks because he doesn't understand chakra. He sees he is in his human form and honestly the thought hasn't even crossed his mind on the possibility of using chakra. Should he be able to perform it in time is left to be determined. Watch and see!**_

 _ **Ja ne,**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 43:**_

 ** _Flailing_**

* * *

Kushina took three long steps and wrapped the adorable little gaki into a hug and shoved his face against her chest with a laugh.

"Mifune-jiji must have gone through _hell_ dealing with you, chibi-chan. Your tough guy attitude is absolutely adorable."

The Samurai situated a few feet behind the cute gaki previous location made an odd choking noise and Kushina looked at him quizzically, ignoring the thrashing kid doing his damnedest to get out of her embrace.

He was a strong gaki, that was for sure. Kushina actually had to use chakra to keep him in place.

A decent amount.

* * *

"Uzumaki-hime," Oromori began in a mildly strained voice. "Please release, InuYasha-sama."

The longer the young swordsman was restrained like that, the more volatile his reaction would be once released. Oromori couldn't help his humor though at the image of InuYasha's flailing.

Kushina pouted and lessened her hold, allowing InuYasha-sama to gasp and the small boy's face to twist in what most likely would be a foul string of vitriol.

Instead of dropping him though, the Kunoichi merely manhandled him around until she could squeeze him against her like a large teddy bear.

The flush that rose up InuYasha-sama's cheeks was curious but the boy's verbal response was... expected.

"What the hell! Do I look like I want a fucking hug? Let me go you crazy hag!"

Kushina's lip trembled and Oromori and InuYasha stiffened at the tell-tell sniffle.

"You really don't like me do you, chibi-chan?"

Panicked honey brown eyes shot to the Samurai but Oromori was just as lost on how to handle the situation. Women were barred from the Three Wolves for a _reason_.

He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uzumaki-hime, I'm sure InuYasha-sama meant no offense."

The elder gave the boy a pointed look which- Oromori was surprised to see- caused InuYasha to waver in his hostility.

"Er, not really. I just- damnit will you stop crying already?"

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	44. Chapter 44

_**All the the love to the reviewers: Alexiz tutsi, MonsterUnderTheSink** (miss ya **), missmeow1968, and the mysterious guest. You guys are my drug fix for the week.(Chapters are getting slowly and slowly larger.)**_

 _ **Sidenote: ADMW should be getting updated this week. It's already 12k. I'm gonna die _ .**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 44:**_

 _ **Choice**_

* * *

Kushina let the crocodile tears free.

"but… But, Chibi-chan won't let me hug him."

The near toddler crossed his arms, still in her grasp, and she could see a grimace on his little face. "I ain't fighting you no more, am I? Quit crying."

She bit back a smirk and gave a loud sniffle that caused him to cringe guiltily. "Does that mean- I can hug, Chibi-chan? Anytime?"

The boy scowled but the samurai in the corner gave him a plaintive look that turned the expression into a glower. "Yeah, whatever. Just stop crying."

Insert lip tremble. "Promise?"

"Fucking- Tch. _Yes_."

InuYasha blinked when the woman thrust her fist into the air and crowed, "Hell yeah! Unlimited Chibi hugs!"

"Eh?"

 _Oh you Bitch!_

She tricked him! Oromori must have read the look of absolute fury on InuYasha's face because quick as a flashstep he was covering the hanyou's mouth and pointedly directing the lying hag to let him down. She did with a final squeeze, face completely devoid of upset, and only a mischievous smirk in place.

He was going to kill her.

Damn women. Damn Oromori. Damn this whole fucking land and the stupid not youki that gave them strength.

* * *

"Why the hell do you want me?"

Kushina blinked at the growled demand from her soon to be travelling companion. The boy's brown eyes glowered a few feet off to Kushina's right and the resentment coming from him was like a physical wave.

"You're adorable, dattebane."

The flush that colored the boy's cheeks and look of embarrassed annoyance didn't dissuade the belief. When the gaki geared up to probably say something unbelievable crude for a kid who hadn't even reached double digits, Kushina sighed.

"You want to go home right?"

The question brought the little gaki up short. Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kushina's heart hurt at the expression. "A little bird told me you wanted out and I saw a way to get you released. I'll take you back to where they found you."

"Why?" The boy demanded after an incredulous pause.

Kushina smiled sadly.

"Because you should have had a choice before they brought you here." She said, hand unconsciously pressed against the seal on her belly. The Jinchurikki couldn't walk away from a situation like that without at least trying.

No one ever did for her and she promised herself she'd never look the other way for another.

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _Almost the end of Book 1!_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	45. Chapter 45

_**My homemade Etoufee (not too spicy for those with the sensitive palates) to the reviewers: bleedingangel95, Sharelove, missmeow1968**_ ** _(*_** _Blushes_ ** _*), Blitza and Alexiz_** _ **tutsi** **. Ya so a little late, again... sorry. But end of Book one. Book two will start up end of May so you guys are in for a wait. Fully warning you though so, gimme kudos for that?**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 1: Land of Iron**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 45:**_

 _ **Stubborn Fang**_

* * *

InuYasha didn't _do_ farewells.

So when the time came to leave, InuYasha was fully prepared to head out the door with the red haired devil without a backwards wave. These people didn't like him. They liked what adulations he could gain them through his ability. He didn't need to waste his breath saying bye when most of them would be happy to see his back.

"InuYasha-sama!"

The former hanyou paused at the familiar voice and turned to see Etsuko sprinting to his side. The girl beamed at him, chest heaving and bowed low, hands thrust out with a package held in offering. It was long and slim and he recognized the shape as well as any who had handled a blade case.

"Please travel safe, InuYasha-sama. Take this as a token of our admiration."

InuYasha didn't move to take what would undoubtedly be a sword: something very precious to a Samurai and only given when one has completed their initial training. InuYasha hadn't earned his yet, or at least that was the impression even when he managed to draw blood from that lying old bastard.

Oromori's voice was kind. "This was meant to be presented to you on your third year of tutelage. While, you have not learned all there is to be a Samurai, your swordplay has progressed to the point where you have earned your own blade."

InuYasha swallowed thickly but didn't move. This was way too symbolic for him. Oromori should hate him, InuYasha sure as shit didn't make his life any easier.

"It would mean much to Etsuko-chan if you would accept it." Oromori added as he slipped into his own bow. "She bound the hilt herself."

InuYasha's heart gave a painful twinge and he grasped the wooden case holding his new weapon.

When was the last time that he had been given a gift? Did he even deserve it? He'd been nothing but standoffish with this kid and yet she went out of her way to do things for him. Whenever she looked concerned over one of his less than ideal matches, InuYasha found himself offering the physically older girl a smile just so she'd stop looking so damned sad. Other than that, he kept his distance. They were all culpable for his torment in staying here against his will and he made it plain that they better stay out of his way or face his rather considerable wrath.

She never did though.

"Thanks, kid." InuYasha grunted out finally, trying to keep his voice from letting on how touched he felt.

Etsuko straightened and smiled proudly. "I hope this blade serves you well."

At Oromori's insistence, InuYasha opened the case, griping on being rushed, and stared at the gold and black bound hilt. The sheath was bone white and smooth to the touch, he couldn't tell if it was actually made of wood or real bone and when he slid the blade free it _sang._ The blade was a soft matte grey, like marble dusted in ashes.

"Chakra conductive metal," The red haired devil commented with a whistle. "Mifune-jii certainly wasn't sparing any expenses."

InuYasha couldn't stop staring at the light reflecting off the blade, he missed Tetsusaiga so much it physically hurt just then.

"What will you name it, InuYasha-sama?" Etsuko asked marveling the blade as well.

InuYasha thought about naming it after his father's fang but decided against it. Nothing could replace Tetsusaiga in his mind, but this blade was worth a meaningful name all the same. It represented people like Oromori and Etsuko who pushed through his gruff nature and made him see their worth.

They were stubborn and so was this fang.

"Gankona kiba."

* * *

 ** _(A/N):_** ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _Book 1 FIN!_**

 ** _Book 2: Lots of travel, lots of fighting because what is War?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Back again! Shoutouts and all my Love for the reviewers: Blitza, bleedingangel95, missmeow1968,, cowgirlkitten2000, Egylnx, and Guest! Happy to get back to this tale.**_

 _ **Reminder: Chapter length will continue to vary. I have no interest in writing yet another 200K+ story right now and I like the snapshot feel to this.**_

 _ ***This will be the last time I address chapter length.***_

 _ **Hope you continue to enjoy and I look forward to continuing the journey with you all!**_

 _ **Oh! I finally got an AO3 account. I will probably repost works on that site so if you see these stories under Yasha_Sis, it is not a copycat. Promise.**_

 ** _Kisses and strawberry mimosas for the followers and favorite makers. You guys rock my world with your support!_**

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Debt**_

* * *

As expected, the red haired devil was a terror as a traveling companion.

She talked more than Kagome, laughed louder and more often than that brat of a fox, and couldn't keep her hands to herself on par with that perverted monk. Though, to be fair, she didn't grope him or any of the others traveling together.

Instead, she took her unlimited hugs to heart and scooped InuYasha into her paws whenever he least expected it. After the first time, InuYasha snarled threats and struggled for freedom, but ultimately he was a man of his word. Besides, something was off with the dynamics of this Shinobi group.

In between one session of manhandling and the next, the raven haired boy noted that, even being as touchy as she was, Kushina didn't put a finger on any of the other members of their traveling pack and though they didn't ignore her, there was a healthy distance in the air between them.

(InuYasha may not have been the sharpest tack in the box, but could read people and he knew wariness when he saw it. The guarded vibe to their unenthusiastic companions rang uncomfortably similar to how the humans treated him after his forced slumber, before Naraku's defeat.)

So if he complained a little less as the days wore on, and allowed her to cling longer than before, he blamed it on his soft human heart and took it out on the lackeys trailing behind them.

(He also couldn't help but notice the genuine pleasure the red harpy got from both his riling of the help and the physical contact.)

He told himself it was a small concession for her helping him out of the Old Bastard's holdout.

InuYasha was many things, but even Sesshomaru would admit, he paid back his debts.

* * *

 _ **So here we go. War is on the horizon people. Timeline wise it's between the Second and Third Shinobi wars if you hadn't caught that. Canon will be played with hard and fast because some things are ridiculous and others are boring. We'll see how it comes out!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 **~Yasha's Sis**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Yo! The reason this is so late stems with writers block out the wazoo for Snowfall and me letting every project fall to the wayside while I struggled to produce nothing. *Rolls eyes* stupid choice, but here I am. Back again with a nice lump of a chapter to make up for my tardiness.**_

 _ **Shoutouts, Kisses, and a flirtatious wink for the reviewers: Sharelove, EgyLynx, Bliza, bleedingangel95, Alexiz tutsi, Gunkas Fee, and the ever illusive Guest.**_

*P.S: Sesshomaru knows InuYasha pays back his debts because he lost an arm for attacking Kagome and InuYasha getting his eyeball messed with.

 _ **Pies of varying delicious flavors and donuts filled with sweet bean paste for the followers and favorite goers. You folks rock!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Unnatural**_

* * *

Unfamiliar with the territory and unconscious for a solid third of the trip out, the chibi still managed to find the previous campsite of the crew that found him.

Kushina was beyond impressed. Those were some killer instincts the kid had.

 _Instincts or skill?_

"It's unnatural," Toshiro mumbled, green eyes watching the boy as he hunted around the campsite like a dog before perking and darting off into the forest line. Kushina almost bristled on the kid's behalf before remembering her promise to Sarutobi. Instead, she sent the Hokage's flunky a smile that was a shade too bright. The taijutsu specialist paled instantly.

"It's remarkable more like. I'll go ahead to check on the midget's progress. Kitaru, Lin, get camp started, this is as good a place as any, Toshiro will gather firewood and join Jun to scout."

Lin and Jun bowed, vanishing to do their tasks, while the other two exchanged a nervous glance at her too cheery smile before hurrying away. InuYasha wasn't the only one to enjoy terrorizing the stuck up honor guard that haunted her days and nights.

It took months of planning (* **cough** * begging and threats) to get released to attend the tournament. More still to ensure her guard was as minimal as it managed to be.

To bring an additional five guards into the Land of Iron, Kushina pointed out with feigned calm, was a declaration in and of itself and tensions were high enough without poking the prickly Iron Bear. Besides, no one knew she was the nine tail's host.

The anonymity wouldn't last for long if war continued towards them like is seemed it would, but it was still there.

Times were tense, yes, but they weren't so bad that Kushina couldn't visit a family friend. Mifune wouldn't allow anything to happen to her in his territory, hence the quiet, subtle trackers that were a day or so behind them.

There weren't many perks to being a demon host but boosted sensing range was one of them. While Uzumaki blood already gave her an edge to sensing, the fox nearly quadrupled it.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Kushina turned her attention to tracking. The Gaki was turning circles in the clearing up ahead. Kushina grinned as she ducked under a low branch and trailed her reluctant cuddle buddy.

 _Well, less reluctant than before._

It took her a few days to notice, but she did. A half-hearted glare here, a scowl at the men after they said something borderline insulting about Kushina there, and eventually the picture solidified.

InuYasha was letting Kushina manhandle him to make her feel better.

At first she thought she was imagining things. No child was that observant, that attuned to people to pick up on the minute slights half her party sent her way.

But the boy did.

He caught the skittish glances of their party, the carefully veiled sneer Kintaru addressed her with, and she knew he noticed because his response later in the day to the offending party would be brutal and swift.

The little brat was defending her.

If that didn't make Kushina's heart melt at the thought, his gruff denial of doing anything of the sort made her bite back a squeal.

She couldn't wait to get the little Gaki to his home!

But….

As Kushina spotted her quarry knee deep in the snow, eyes closed and face a mask of crushing disappointment and anger, she had the unfortunately feeling that perhaps getting him home wouldn't be as simple as going back to the beginning.

* * *

 _ **(A/N:)**_ _ **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?**_

 _ **Back up to at least weekly chapters. Maybe more.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hey team! Back again with a fat one for you! Events that require more words will get a heftier word count. *Confetti***_

 ** _Homemade Pizza and milkshakes for the beloved reviewers: Sharelove, Alexi tutsi, bleedingangel, Milye6, ms dot meow1968 (_** _sorry FFN keeps erasing your name_ ** _), Prince (_** _Maybe, maybe not. What is InuYasha after all in a world without true Youki? **), and BloodPokemon101. Kisses to the followers and favoriter goers. Hope you lads and ladies enjoy the next chapter!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Live**_

* * *

"InuYasha?"

The former hanyou twitched, more at hearing her say his name than being startled. Crazy bitch never called him by name. At any other time, wariness would be an appropriate response but he couldn't think past the feeling of certainty he received here. Here in the place where he woke to find himself very much alive and very much alone.

 _This is where we left you._

InuYasha froze at the not voice of the jewel, that unsettling surge of knowledge, sorrow, and power that lulled lesser men to their deaths. The eerie whisper honestly creeped him out because Kagome had the jewel last and it never once spoke to him of anything other than changing his demon status. It didn't offer knowledge that wouldn't poison you into madness or greed.

 _This is where we left you, and this is where you will belong._

 **No.** He snarled back, hands shaking, even as a corner of his mind wondered at _we._ He belonged in Edo. He belonged with his friends.

Amusement, condescension and mockery swept through the small copse of trees and InuYasha's lips curled reflexively at its answer.

 _The wish was made._

 ** _Bullshit!_** He never wished for anything! Kagome was the one who had to make the wish. It had to be selfless and InuYasha was nothing but a selfish creature. He wanted his pack safe and Naraku dead: two things that had everything to do with desire and nothing to do with selfless sacrifice.

More amusement. _Few would give anything to see such a thing done. To save a people with no thought for one's self._

Because few people had spine enough to suffer themselves, InuYasha thought acidly. None of this mattered though. He didn't care where it got the idiotic notion that he wished to be sent to some freaky world where demons where little more than fairytales and youki mutated into something called chakra. He needed to know his people were safe. He had to see them!

 **Send me back!**

The wind swung back at him abruptly, hard enough to make his eyes sting, almost like a slap.

A hand touched his shoulder and InuYasha jerked away, sword half out the sheath before that same hand disarmed him just as the other tugged him forward. Heat crushed against his face and InuYasha struggled violently as he was restrained, swearing and spitting curses to no effect.

The tone held a sneer as it answered.

 _There is no back,_ it decreed _,_ the words choking in their finality, _The wish was made._

The fabric smashed against his face grew wet and InuYasha only fought harder to be released. He couldn't be weak. He couldn't sit here and take that _thing's_ word for it. There had to be a way home! There _had_ to be.

What else would he do here? He didn't know a thing about this world outside what he learned with the Samurai and he had no one to turn to.

He was _**alone**_ , again, but worse because even back then he could rely on his shit of a brother dropping in every decade or so to win Brother of the year.

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Rin, Jaken, Ayame, fucking Koga and Sesshomaru (bastards)-

They needed him to be there to protect them. _He_ needed them (most of them) **.**

InuYasha never realized how alone he was until he found people that eased the ache hadn't remembered existed. His mother had been dead for _so_ long, loneliness wasn't even a factor in his daily living. It only hit him on his worst human nights.

InuYasha was **used** to standing against the tide for fucking **_centuries._** He would survive, he would _always_ survive, despite all the shit Kami told him to eat with a smile, but InuYasha could admit to himself in private at least that he was tired of just surviving.

Trembling by this point, because the stupid red headed bitch was too strong and he couldn't make her let go, and she was fucking waterboarding him with her soggy clothes, and he **just** - _fucking_ \- _**couldn't**_!

 _Kagome,_ he pled in a moment of desperation that he would later be furious about. _I could use a little bit of your optimism right now. I … I can't do this._

And for one horrible, _horrible,_ moment, he could smell Kagome. For an instant he could feel the phantom caress of her fingers stroking his once dog like ears, and a bright laugh, soft and warming, trailed after.

 _ **[Of course you can, silly.]**_

InuYasha stilled, disbelief warring with giddy relief. _**Kagome?**_

Another laugh. Another caress.

 _ **[You can.]**_ She promised with that same tone of conviction she always had when she felt she was right **. [** _ **I wouldn't have wished for it otherwise.]**_

You... you... wouldn't... have… _**what?!**_

Betrayal surged through InuYasha more powerful than anything he'd ever felt. It hurt worse than Sesshomaru gutting him with poison, worse than Kikyo's arrows.

Because **_Kagome_** had always been different. Even when he deserved it, she always stood by him, _always_.

"No…" InuYasha wheezed out, head spinning because- _How could she?!_

The phantom hand hesitated at his grief, trailing one last time through his hair apologetically.

 _ **[I've no right to ask but it's not like you'd have gone without us. The wish could only be made for one.]**_

A kiss brushed against his forehead and InuYasha gasped out a sob.

 _ **[You don't have to forgive me, but please, do what you've never done, InuYasha.]**_

Her touch faded and the voice softened to a pleading whisper.

 _ **[Live.]**_

* * *

 _ **(A/N): So... who saw that coming?**_

 _ **I meant to ask if anyone had any ideas as to why InuYasha came into the Naruto verse but the cat's outta the bag: Kagome wished it so! *GASP*BETRAYER! The next paragraph explains a bit on the aftermath. This is something InuYasha will never be privy to. If you don't particularly care, feel free to skip.**_

 _ ****** Things InuYasha will never learn due to** **dimension** **hopping******_

 _ **InuYasha could very well have died when he took Naraku's attack head on. Kagome decided bump that and wanted him to have another chance at a good life, even if that meant not seeing him again and being trapped in the past. (Yes, she is trapped in the past; she'll never see her family again; never finish school; never be more than a shrine maiden). Doubt she would have wanted the brutal world of the Elemental Nations for our doggy friend if she had a choice but the Jewel is a Bitchy thing who's all about taking your wish and twisting it. InuYasha's a tough cookie though. He may never forgive Kagome for the choice, but he has the chance to be cared for in this world. That's completely worth it to her.**_

 _ ****** End comments that have no input into how InuYasha will continue his story******_

 _ **As always, push those thoughts, comments and concerns in the pretty review box!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Not a long chapter but a necessary one. Kisses to the beloved reviewers: Guest, bleedingangel95, YoseiOfTheWest, Alexiz tutsi, Blitza, and princessbinas. I'm so looking forward to InuYasha influencing canon and spiraling events into a completely entertaining direction. We must wait until War kicks off though. Apologies for that.**_

 _ **Probably will be 3 or 4 more updates before I get packed off outta country again. Hoping I'll still be able to update when I do but if not, I'll leave a note or something.**_

 _ **Happy Independence Day to all my US folks!**_

 _ **To the followers and favorite clickers: you are adored and appreciated! Mwua!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Grief**_

* * *

He didn't say a word for three days.

She pretending he didn't collapse into a ball of tears and snot, and he pretended she didn't hold him for the better part of an hour until he cried himself to sleep. It was heartbreaking, the _anguish_ the kid managed to force in each body rattling sob. It could have come from a person ten times his age and life experience. Grief covered him like a shroud and Kushina hated how much it reminded her of herself when Uzushio fell.

Kushina felt her worry mount at each passing moment after the boy awoke. He said nothing, ate nothing, hardly looked to breathe and only stared hollowly whenever anyone addressed him.

She knew her orders, the only reason she got to even visit Mifune –jiji was on the condition she head to Suna after for a mission, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him, despite Toshiro's less than subtle prodding.

Yes, they had a mission to get to. No, they couldn't delay much longer. Yes, she accomplished her promise and brought the boy back to where he sought to be.

Still, the thought of leaving him alone, a boy of five or six, rubbed her raw. Taking him with them would be irresponsible, but abandoning him would be cruel.

All that said, she wouldn't force him to go. She'd give him a choice because he deserved one after his world apparently came crumbling down.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Will probably bother you lol. But, again necessary._**

 ** _See you Thursday!_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Hey! Welcome! Welcome. Shoutouts first and foremost to the reviewers: Milye6, bleedingangel95, Alexis tutsi, Princessbinas, Blitza, Sharelove_** _(thank you!), **and SilentSnowLepoardNinja** (Lol, are those rhetorical questions?). _

_**To the followers and favorite clickers: you are adored and appreciated! So much!**_

 _ **And this week was a little beast. I'm in Cali on a trip and just now am getting time to post. This was ready by** **Thursday** **though... I promise!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 ** _Apathy_**

* * *

"Hey, InuYasha-chan. I need to ask you something."

A spike of irritation surged through him at the childish address but it was smothered quickly beneath the ocean of apathy drowning him.

Kagome would have expected InuYasha to be angry at the circumstance he found himself in.

She would have been wrong.

Light brown eyes lifted slowly from the direction of the forest that marked his exile and dragged over towards the falsely chipper red head.

The woman had been trying to draw him into a conversation for the past three hours but InuYasha had nothing to say. There was nothing _to_ say when the person you trusted most in the world sent you away. Like an unwanted mutt.

Like a hanyou.

He stared at her dully once her image focused. Her bright red hair was tied back in a tail, braided, and the easy smile that normally sat on her face was marred by concern.

InuYasha felt an unwelcomed flicker of worry for her- _she was alone too, even surrounded by people_ \- but he silenced it swiftly. She would just as soon abandon him as the next person. In fact, why hadn't she already?

 _Because she cares._

InuYasha snorted bitterly at the thought but the noise was lively enough to draw a more amused expression on the woman's face.

"Any other day I'd be annoyed if that was directed at me but you've barely mustered the urge to scowl these past few days so I'll take what I can get." She took a breath, agitated not youki buzzing to his senses like a hive of wasps just out of eyesight. "Look, I know you don't particularly like me," she paused and grinned self depreciatingly. "Or anyone really, but Mama would curse me in her grave if I left you here alone."

InuYasha tensed. _Like hell I'm getting snatched up for a second time. I'll die fighting first._

Oblivious to the tension running through his frame, Kushina scrubbed her face with both hands and let out a sigh. "But then I'd hate myself if I dragged you along unwillingly."

The hanyou blinked dumbly at her admission, brown eyes scanning the rest of the forest for an ambush. They had to be using her to distract him so he wouldn't respond accordingly.

"You're a resourceful kid." The She-devil continued softly. "You can find your own food, and defend yourself better than most genin. I wouldn't be leaving you defenseless, but-"

Lavender eyes caught his and InuYasha looked away at the empathy there. Like she could know what it was to lose everything. To be abandoned by the one you trusted most.

"But," she continued, gently grasping his chin and turning him to meet her gaze. "I'd like to give you a place you could maybe call home one day. It doesn't even have to be with me," A nervous smile. "There's plenty of places in Konoha that you could make your own. Old man Hokage is a sucker for kids and he wouldn't leave you high and dry, despite the little shit that you are. I know how it is to feel alone and this could be fun-"

"Stop." InuYasha snapped, jerking his head out of her hands. "You don't fucking know the _meaning_ of alone. I don't need your pity, and I don't need you. You've wasted enough time hovering over me. Go back to wherever you came from and get lost."

He huddled in on himself and twisted away, stubbornly refusing to watch her out of the corner of his eye. If he let himself get sucked into her rambling- her Kagome like cheer- InuYasha would cave. He would set himeslf up to be shat out and abandoned just as he dared to feel something close to happiness.

He didn't need her or her sass or her sympathy.

InuYasha had always been alone. Had always been meant to survive like the cursed creature his tainted blood proclaimed: aching and lonely and so so tired-

This was how it was meant to be.

InuYasha once thought to fool himself that his status in life could be changed.

It was past time to embrace it.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Kushina's POV_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Hey! Shoutouts first and foremost to the reviewers: Princessbinas, SilentSnowLepoardNinja_** _(Kagome thought she was doing right by InuYasha since she was saving him from letting himself die. Everyone in the Feudal era lived relatively nice lives after this decision so the only one she kind of fucked over was InuYasha. Even then it wouldn't seem that way to her because he's somewhere better(?). Also, I don't know where InuYasha is gonna put roots yet, haven't decided.)_ **Blitza,** **_bleedingangel95_** _(_ _To InuYasha a betrayal is a betrayal though, doesn't matter if he got to live happily ever after with Kikyo or whatever. That wasn't Kagome's choice to make.)_ _,_ ** _and D-Chan3._**

 _ **To the followers and favorite clickers: Who's the best? You are! You're the best!**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 ** _Voice_**

* * *

Kushina buried the sting of his rejection beneath a well forced laugh.

"Right, forget I offered." She stood and willed her lip to stop trembling. He was a shit kid who wanted to keep the world on his shoulders. He didn't need anyone else because he liked being miserable. This was what he asked for and she shouldn't feel empathy, or guilt, or anything because obviously the little turd wanted to wallow.

Kushina ignored the little voice at the back of her head that said once upon a time, she had been the same.

"Taking you to Suna would have been a bother anyway. With the way you thrive in the cold, you wouldn't last an hour."

 _Why are you surprised, Kushina? Few people can stomach you, like he said._

And what the hell did he know about being alone? His family wasn't murdered out of fear. He wasn't shipped off like a trophy to cage some monstrous chakra beast-

 _ **What's this? Yet another bitter soul you try to cling to, Uzumaki?**_

Kushina stiffened immediately at the unwelcomed voice. Oddly enough, the fox's distain was enough to get the teen moving. _Mind your own business, fox._

She left, immediately, without a backwards glance, cursing herself for letting her bitterness get the best of her for even a moment.

The fox had been agitated lately but the fact that it was feeling lively enough to pay attention to her interaction with the kid made her uneasy. Maybe it was for the best that she left. It made sense that InuYasha would pull away from her in the end.

Aside from Mikoto and sensei, everyone else always did.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Pity Party!_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Hey homies! Shoutouts first and foremost to the reviewers:_** ** _bleedingangel95, 1968_** _,_ ** _princessbinas, LordAzrael1, and SilentSnowLeopardNinja_** _(Ha. Always a shout out if I can manage it. Lol and Kagome was always a difficult character for me. Her capacity to love is amazing but she's also a bit of a brat and so very, very young. As to what InuYasha will be doing: definite wandering but he's always wanted a home. I think he deserves that. As to whether it'll be in a village or in his own little corner of the world, that remains to be scene. He's gotta stomp all over Kishimoto's plot first. And maaaaaayyyyybbbbeeee he could go back. Personally not feeling it though. Not liking the kicked dog returning to where its been harmed, but I also dont have a set ending in mind. Floating between a few)_

 _ **To the followers and favorite clickers: You are the silent but valued majority. Thank you!**_

 _ **Short but I got mad inspiration for another story so... got side tracked. Whoops.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 _ **Shadow**_

* * *

They were gone within the hour.

The one called Jun left a small pack beside InuYasha before vanishing into the forest. InuYasha thought he would feel better at their absence but instead he felt nothing. He forced himself to feel nothing. If he let himself think-

 _Do what you've never done, InuYasha-_

If he let himself think-

 _Live._

He'd fall apart again.

InuYasha sat in silence, Kiba nestled between his legs and propped on his left shoulder. He didn't move as the sun crossed the sky and the shadows grew long. He stayed there, immobile and mired in not thinking.

His senses passively noted the passing of time and the animals that nosed around him before they ignored him entirely and pawed at his pack. A fox started to try and drag it off in the middle of the night but it was too heavy. By morning it had returned with a friend and the pair each grabbed a strap, tugging it towards their den. They were making decent progress when the pair stilled and both cocked their heads towards the forest.

Spooked by whatever approached, they abandoned their theft and darted off into the undergrowth.

Inuyasha didn't twitch as the shadows turned into men.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Old faces (not that old)_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	53. Chapter 53

_**Surprise! Double update! ms. meow1968. I'm very sorry FFN hates your pseudo. I type it out real careful like, I promise.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

 _ **Eradicated**_

* * *

Oromori took one look at the boy before sighing and sending the other two scouts up ahead to continue their unofficial escort.

They'd maintained their distance per custom and Oromori only wondered fleetingly why the group lingered for as long as they did.

Once Kushina-hime and her party moved on, Oromori assumed the boy would continue on his way, back to his home, or at least out of reach of the samurai.

It seemed counter intuitive for InuYasha to merely wait for his captors to reclaim him.

Not that Oromori would. A deal was a deal after all and Samurai were never ones to renege on a bargain.

Finding his normally excitable charge as unresponsive and desolate as a broken doll- it made the warrior's chest ache just the slightest bit.

He could only hope InuYasha-sama would be willing to talk.

* * *

"I never thought your silence would be more unnerving than your vulgarity." A voice began, startling InuYasha with its proximity and volume. Light brown eyes blinked into focus and blinked again at the sight before him.

"Oromori?"

InuYasha grimaced at the hoarseness to his voice but Oromori pretended he didn't notice. The Samurai was seated just across from him in seiza. A small fire crackled cheerily between them and InuYasha not so distantly noticed how numb he was as the wind sent a gust of heat in his direction.

Briefly, InuYasha wondered at the reasons his former babysitter turned confidant would be here. All were found wanting.

The former hanyou scowled. "You here to try an' take me back?"

Pale brown eyes held his and InuYasha felt a wave of relief when the man shook his head in the negative and then annoyance for letting himself feel anything of the sort.

Oromori spoke before InuYasha could cover his relief with some harsh comment. "Our duty was to ensure Kushina-hime's safety as she passed through the Land of Iron. Finding you, alone, is an oddity I wish to understand."

InuYasha glowered but said nothing.

"Kushina –hime seemed intent on bringing you back to your home. You're abrasive personality has done little to dissuade her so I am at a loss as to why you remain alone." The samurai prodded at his continued silence.

Unconsciously, InuYasha's face twisted and his shoulders hunched. "She did what she said she'd do so I told her to get lost."

"And yet you remain exactly where we found you." Oromori replied patiently and then made a show of looking around. "I fail to see this home you spoke of, meaning she did not return you to where you belong."

 _This is where you will belong._

Unknowingly echoing the words InuYasha tried so hard not to think of, the boy found himself flinching at the remark.

"I have no home." InuYasha growled out bitterly, voice raw and eyes burning. "I don't belong anywhere and I didn't need that stupid bitch taking pity on me."

Oromori watched him for a long moment before tutting. "I doubt it was pity that urged her to make you such an offer."

At InuYasha's incredulous look, Oromori slowly shook his head, eyes closed.

"Obviously she would offer you a place with her, she's a woman and she was orphaned at a young age as well."

Amazingly, InuYasha bristled at the woman comment on her behalf even as the Samurai continued talking.

"If anything it was empathy that urged her. Empathy and your ability to inspire loyalty among those who surround you." InuYasha scoffed but Oromori ignored him. "If you wanted a home, you could have had one with her. The Uzumaki were notorious for their vows."

The former Hanyou's eyes narrowed, mouth pressed in a thin line. He wanted to question it, all of it, but what slipped out his mouth instead was, "Were?"

Oromori hummed. "Yes, were. Whirlpool country was invaded during the last war and its inhabitance killed or scattered. The Uzumaki clan was the most populous family of the country and they were eradicated by their neighbor village almost 10 years ago. Kushina –hime is the last living Uzumaki of the main branch do in part to her family sending her to Konoha."

InuYasha stared, horrified despite himself. "What? Her whole family? Gone?"

"Over two hundred," Oromori clarified unflinchingly. "The lesser branches had only a handful of survivors, less than a dozen according to the most recent Kiri Bingo Book, none of whom reside in Kushina-hime's home, while the other clans of Whirlpool country, those that survived, have gone to ground."

Like a mocking echo, InuYasha's bitter thoughts replayed in his mind.

 _Like she could know what it was to lose everything. To be abandoned by the one you trusted most._

 _You don't fucking know the_ _ **meaning**_ _of alone._

Well… if that didn't make him feel like a huge ass.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Roadtrip!_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hey! I'm back. Super tired but I feel successful overall. Also have that nasty post traveling headcold. It's awful. Looking forward to continuing this tale with you all. Updates should be twice a week again starting Friday. Short and sweet as we dive back into the rhythm.**_

 _ ***kisses***_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

 _ **Familiarity**_

* * *

"Fuckin' hell."

Oromori would have stared disapprovingly at the little swordman any other time for his poor vocabulary, but right now he felt it was apt.

InuYasha scrubbed his face hard enough to make his skin pink before forcing himself to stand. Oromori was impressed the boy didn't even wince at the cracking of his joints after sitting still for so long. Instead, he twisted his back, forced a pop and then slid _Gankona Kiba_ over his head back in place.

The blade was too long to sit at the boy's hip and Oromori and Mifune knew the child would be galled at receiving a blade fit for his height, so a back strap was weaved and hardened to last. It was heartening to see the boy use it with such familiarity.

Oromori watched as the boy spied the pack that was left with him and shuffled through the insides. After grumbling about mother hens, he slung the pack over his shoulders just as easily and bent his knees slightly to adjust to the weight.

Then he turned and offered Oromori a scowl.

"You just gonna sit there and stare at me, waiting for an invitation?"

Oromori knew better than to chuckle at the boy's expense, he would be insufferable for the trip to catch them, but he couldn't help himself.

The muttered curses that trailed after him as Oromori took point only made the man laugh harder.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Goodbye Again_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	55. Chapter 55

_**Double for you. See you this weekend.**_

 _ **And thanks for hanging with me.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

 _ **Farewell**_

* * *

Oromori took InuYasha as far as the border between Iron and Waterfall.

"It would be safer if you continued through Fire Country."

Safer not faster. InuYasha wasn't one to waste time and he was fairly certain Red would take the straight path to her destination. InuYasha bit back a snarky retort, barely. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But the longer I draw this out the worst it's gonna be."

Apologies to women were like that.

Oromori smiled, fond and amused. "Wise words for one so young."

InuYasha sniffed at him and scuffed the ground. He was barefoot, again, much to the disgruntlement of the men surrounding him. They had no idea how he survived the snows without losing a toe. InuYasha merely sneered and said he was made of tougher stuff.

(The truth was he didn't realize he was doing it until they pointed it out. Though he no longer had claws for nails, shoes still made him uncomfortable. Besides, his weird not Youki did well in keeping his feet warm and his hands if he thought about it. It wasn't much different than calling youki forward to make his blades of blood.)

A hand on his shoulder drew him from his thoughts. InuYasha stiffened only to relax once he noticed the owner. "Are you sure you wish to go alone?"

The question, honestly, spoke a lot about how much Oromori came to value InuYasha.

"I figured by now you'd have your fill of me. Wouldn't take you for a sadist." The tall man's eye twitched. It was the closest he'd ever come to rolling them but InuYasha took it as a victory. It only took a moment before his voiced his sole request. "Take care of the kid, will you?"

Oromori nodded, not needing to wonder which child he spoke of. Etsuko was the only one of an age back in Sanro. The Samurai squeezed his shoulder briefly in farewell before letting his arm drop and stepping away.

Honey brown eyes glanced back, hesitant. He wasn't good with goodbyes, hated them, but he felt he could try a little for the man who managed to show him a bit of perspective without rubbing it in his face. Second time's the charm. "Thanks, Oromori. For a stuck up prick, you ain't half bad."

Somehow the Samurai's smile widened. "You will be missed, InuYasha-sama."

And, for once, InuYasha didn't doubt it.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Sightseeing_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	56. Chapter 56

**_Hey folks! Happy New Year! Fireworks and Anko for the beloved reviews: Blitza_** _(Some abilities will remain, others wont),_ ** _Sharelove, bleedingangel95, cowgirlkitten2000, GreenTea2102_** _(You'll get plenty of interactions between them! Promise)_ , ** _JabberwockyM, and LordAzrael!_**

 ** _I somehow managed to lose my computer lol. I'm back!_**

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

 _ **Trident**_

* * *

Crude map in mind, InuYasha followed the instructions of his once babysitter to the T. He passed two rivers and the town of Nanami before he broke out of the slightly mountainous, coniferous forests of Waterfall Country. He **was** surprised by the lack of interest he garnered as he passed through the town. People took one look at the sword strapped to his back and give him a wide birth.

InuYasha wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the independence or annoyed.

When the Inn Keeper he queried for directions to the Trident told him to come back with a parent or a sensei because he didn't deal with _**riffraff...**_ he chose annoyed.

That was probably the most polite shove off that InuYasha had ever gotten but it was still irritating. It took three more tries and liberal use of his rapidly dwindling patience before a farmer at one of the rice stalls pointed him in the right direction.

 _(InuYasha had an impeccable sense of direction, but he wasn't stubborn enough anymore, or stupid enough to solely depend on that in a foreign land.)_

* * *

Cursing his child body and its feeble abilities, InuYasha struck camp two days from the town of Trident.

Trident was a large shipping city perched over the three way fork of a massive river conglomeration in the North western most part of Fire Country. Large stone pillars, almost two hundred feet high held up the center structure of the city that housed almost a 100,000 people. InuYasha had never seen anything like it, never smelled so many people at once (shitty human nose or no) outside of visiting Kagome's era. Seeing this place and the technological wonder that allowed the aqueducts to carry both produce and people left InuYasha in a bit of awe.

In another time, he might have liked to explore it.

Instead, he caught a nap, snagged some food and bought passage on a barge heading to southern Grass. It would take a healthy chunk of his traveling money, but Mifu-

 _ **(**_ _ **Old**_ ** _lying sack of shit)_ **

-that bastard would not send anyone from his house without at means to afford room and board for a reasonable amount of time. His _honor_ demanded so. Allowing Kagome to practice her maths by teaching him, while at the time galling, turned out to be rather useful in managing his money.

 _(He won't be grateful to her for that. He **won't.** )_

InuYasha figured the expense would be worth cutting three days off his travel.

When the bandit's attacked, he felt otherwise.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: The more things change..._**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	57. Chapter 57

**_Hey folks! Chocolate chip cookies and Root beer Floats for the beloved reviews: Blitza_** _(Some abilities will remain, others wont),_ ** _bleedingangel95, skyitegaming_** _(maybe!)_ , ** _Pinkdread_** _(InuYasha is an angry puppy. Let hope he finds peace.)_ , ** _Blitza, and Rose4Lifex3!_**

 ** _Not dead! Very much not dead. Just a huuuuge block. I appreciate your patience._**

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

 _ **Bandits**_

* * *

"Oh thank you, Shinobi-san. Thank you _so_ much!"

Face flushed in embarrassment and temper already frayed from having everyone treat him like he was some sort of Kami, InuYasha responded harsher than he meant to.

" _Fuck_ , stop it. I said it's fine. Those bastards were just as likely to gut me after they robbed you. Don't **thank** me for that."

The captain of the barge stared at him, wide eyed, while his partner froze half way up from his bow.

Guilt stabbed at him along with an admonishing voice that sounded uncomfortably like Kagome. His face darken moreso.

InuYasha forced himself to calm down when the man looked ready to piss himself and sighed. "Thank me by getting us back on schedule. I need to meet someone and I'm already late."

The pair sprang up, gushing "Of course!" and "We'll be there ahead of schedule, Shinobi-san." and "My wife Rina will make you something. She says you're too thin ow-"

InuYasha sighed as their voices got further away but no less discernible. "Quiet, just get the food and tell Rina to pull out all the stops."

InuYasha leaned back against the wall by his seat and frowned. He figured as long as there were people, there would be crime, but he hadn't expected folks to still be so complacent about it. It was obvious the three entered the boat with no intention of paying and they smelled like blood and vomit. Who willingly lets trash like that on their ship?

Then again, the trio were bearing weapons and the owners of this barge didn't exactly seem like the upright nail types. They probably hoped by keeping their heads down, nothing would happen.

Of course that's the exact opposite of what occurred.

InuYasha could have ignored it had the bastards not decided to get too handsy with the women working the deck. Threatening to take the barge in the opposite direct he wanted to go, pushed the former hanyou into action just as much.

It was simple to take all three of them out, they were weaker than Kaede for crying out loud, and InuYasha hadn't even needed to unsheathe his sword.

As he tossed the last of them in a pile, he wondered briefly if it wouldn't be better to just kill them and be done with it. They got their jollies from preying on the helpless or complacent and InuYasha had no stomach for allowing that to continue.

It was only the stare of the girl they were harassing that stayed his hand. She didn't need to see this. And in hindsight, a five year old calmly slitting the throats of three grown men would be unsettling if not scarring for both her and everyone else on the barge. InuYasha then decided to just throw them over board.

Before he could do that, the girl who was their favored target crushed him in a hug, choking out thanks and InuYasha awkwardly patted her back. When she flinched at the contact, she self-consciously murmured that it wasn't the first time those men had been there and her back wouldn't have been able to take another day _catering_ to them.

InuYasha blinked, told her to go find something to take care of her injuries, and turned back to the men who were still out cold.

The boy kept his word- he threw them overboard-but not before snapping each of their necks.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Ninja have customs?_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Double for you. See you this weekend.**_

 _ **And, once again, thanks for hanging with me.**_

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 13:**_

 ** _Interrogator_**

* * *

Despite setbacks, and yet another attempt on the barge that InuYasha was beginning to think was cursed, he arrived in Grass.

Grass country was a flat, arid place. He had to dodge quite a few snakes and spiders but other than the annoying wildlife, he didn't see any people during his two day trek through the South East corner of Grass country. In hindsight, that probably should have been an indication that something was wrong.

But InuYasha, for once, decided to look at the bright side: Finally, he was making some progress.

And then he reached the boarder to Rain and was asked to show his documentation.

"For the last time, shithead, I don't have any."

The man with the weird metal plate on his head baring odd stark lines, twitched violently at the insult. His partner, who had been pestering InuYasha for the last hour on his lack of papers, was already purple with rage. Metal head cleared his throat and spoke slowly. "I need to see your documentation, or else you cannot enter the Land of Rain."

"Then I'll just leave. Assface should have told you we went over this already."

Assface sputtered and made to lunge, but metal head sent him a sharp look and jerked his head to the door.

With a snarl, the other man stormed out the door, throwing it open hard enough for it to rock back and slam shut.

Visibly centering himself, metal head turned back to InuYasha. "Where are your parents?"

InuYasha scowled. "Dead. What does that have to do with anything? If I can't come in, I should be able to leave."

His interrogator, because that's what this was starting to feel like, became awkward and for a moment looked like he wanted to apologize. InuYasha sneered.

"You deaf or something? If I can't come in, I should be able to leave."

The flash of sympathy vanished under irritation. "You are a rude child." He looked shocked at himself for saying it, which felt like a victory but it wasn't getting InuYasha any closer to seeing the outside of the door.

"And you're an idiot. You don't hear me complaining about having to listen to you."

"Miken, a word." The voice cut off whatever metal head was going to say. The man stood abruptly and left the room with a glare, but he shut the door quieter than his counterpart.

InuYasha was almost disappointed.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: It's all who you know._**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Another!_**

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

 _ **Reputation**_

* * *

"What have you learned?"

Miken pushed down the unfamiliar urge to scream profanity and straightened the cuff of his jacket. He was a professional, and no applicant, no matter how infuriating would keep him from maintaining his perfect record of appraisals.

Fushiro, still foaming at the mouth from the encounter, encouraged him more so.

"Only that the boy was planning on passing through when the trade outpost pulled him aside. He claims to have no parents and made the trip on his own."

It was incomprehensible that a boy barely out of toddlerhood could accomplish so much.

General Zhao's red brown eyes narrowed before shifting to Miken's partner, Fushiro. "Do you believe him?"

The interrogator's lip curled in distaste. "Yes."

Zhao frowned and Miken had to clear his throat pointedly before his partner continued.

"The little shit isn't shinobi. His coils, while healthy and far more developed than a normal child, are erratic, unused and unsuited for jutsu. He wears no henge and when I questioned him on his geography of the area, the brat was genuinely unfamiliar. He would have been lost if he hadn't taken the barge from Trident." Fushiro's brow furrowed like he couldn't believe it himself.

Zhao took a long moment to process this.

"What of the sword?"

Fushiro and Miken exchanged a glance, silently demanding the other be the one to speak. Miken sighed as Fushiro twitched his nose in promise. The boy became particularly aggressive when Fushiro tried to remove the sword from the child's grasp. Miken managed to make his partner relent on the promise of cooperation. Besides, this was but a child toting a blade meant for a man.

Hardly a threat, but the image etched into the handle required regard.

"It bares the seal of Sanro."

Bushy brows rose and the General's garnet gaze widened minutely.

"Which regent's?"

Miken buried the instinct to fidget. "None, General. It is Mifune's own."

Zhao froze and Miken swallowed thickly as the General came to the same conclusion he had been fearing.

"Release him."

The order was sharp and demanded immediate compliance, but Fushiro was too angry to take it at face value.

"What?"

Garnet eyes leveled upon Miken's partner with all the severity of a coming avalanche. "Release. Him."

"On what grounds, General?"

"Fushiro." Miken warned but his partner was on a roll now.

"This _boy_ is nothing but a menace and Hanzo-sama's last order was to keep spies from entering. He could be a threat to the war effort."

"If anyone is a threat to the war effort," Zhao began with all the disdain in the world. "It is fools like you who would detain the apprentice of a neutral country's leader."

Fushiro gaped. "Him?! The Iron Bear's apprentice?"

Zhao didn't sneer but he somehow made his tone show the expression. "Even you know the tales of the boy who outshone over half of Sanro's warriors in the first year. Nearly all but the most skilled by the second. A boy of brittle temperament, honeyed eyes, and a red robe. A boy who bares the personal sigil worn only by nine others in the whole of the Elemental nations." At each scathing point of merit, Fushiro's embarrassment soared until he could no longer hold the gaze of his superior.

"Would Mifune-sama really go to war over that ingrate? Perhaps he was banished-"

"Perhaps he is on a personal task for his master." Zhao cut in, impatient now. "How could we know? Mifune's reputation is not one for patience with those who jeopardize his people. He would go to war for his apprentice. Honor demands his defense as long as the boy was not in the wrong."

Miken winced. No matter how vulgar the child was, he broke no laws and suffered their interrogation with only verbal abuse. Had they done the same to a Daimyo's attendant or advisor, Ame would be dealing with sanctions within the week.

"Release him." Zhao commanded once more, voice as soft as silk. "Provide him with adequate provisions and an escort to Suna's boarder. It will not be said that Ame struck the ire of the Iron Samurai."

Miken gathered his courage and asked the question both shinobi wondered on.

"Who will escort him, General?"

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: A Guide is found._**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	60. Chapter 60

_**Passing two because it's been a while. Life is a beautiful crazy thing.**_

 _ **And, once again, thanks for hanging with me.**_

Shout outs and Kisses to the beloved reviewers _**Tsukiko K**_ **(** If we're being honest, no human in the Naruto verse would understand InuYasha's situation. They don't live long enough to have dozens of decades worth of social stigma and cruelty. InuYasha is a sap when it comes to females who may have experienced hardships. _ **)**_ **,** _ **Mumia0813, SilentSnowLeopardNinja**_ **(** I do enjoy writing them. Looking forward to getting to a village and letting the shenanigans run rampant) **,** _ **and Guest**_! I appreciate you all!

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

 ** _Guide_**

* * *

In one moment, InuYasha was 5 minutes from slicing his way through the station. The next: a short, stocky man with rust colored eyes told him he was free to go.

"Really?" InuYasha demanded incredulously.

The man merely nodded his head and held his arm out to usher InuYasha out the door.

Assface and Metal head were nowhere to be seen (a pity because InuYasha actually enjoyed aggravating them) and instead he was lead to a narrow doorway that emptied out to grassy plains as far as the eye could see. The only thing other than grass to take note of was the robed figure with large thick framed glasses standing off to the right, head down.

The squat man passed an uncaring look over the other human before bowing slightly to InuYasha. "My apologies for the delay. Send my regards to Mifune-sama and let him know he will always have a friend in Rain. Hotaru will escort you to the border between Suna and Fire."

InuYasha thought about saying a snarky retort, had been prepping six or seven in the absence of getting grilled, but thought better of it. This guy didn't seem like one to take disrespect lightly and InuYasha could taste freedom. He wasn't about to squander it in a fit of pique.

"Right," And though it was like pulling teeth, InuYasha forced his head to dip in an acknowledging mini bow. "Thanks, I guess. For the help."

Stocky man lifted his chin and stalked back inside, door closing with a sharp _clack._

And then all that was left was to get moving.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: On the Road again_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	61. Chapter 61

**_Make that 3._**

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 16:**_

 ** _More of the same_**

* * *

InuYasha trudged through the marshes in grim silence, only lending a passive ear to check on the progress of the woman trailing behind him.

She was no warrior, that was for damn sure, and she wasn't a shinobi either (InuYasha now had an idea of what _those_ bastards were and he was not inclined to interact), but she managed to keep his pace with little difficulty and less complaint.

Scratch that, no complaint. The woman hadn't said a word the entire trip. InuYasha wasn't complaining about the silence but he never knew a woman to be so… somber.

Because that was what it was. She was quiet like she'd be punished if she did anything else.

The whole women and children were meant to be seen not heard idiom. It made him irritable, which made him move faster to get out of the unsettling aura around her.

It wasn't grating, like Assface's had been, nor was it bubbling and almost oppressive like the She-devil's. It was vast, and soothing, but also very sad.

It made his skin itch like nothing else.

InuYasha also wanted to know how the woman wasn't sweating bullets with all those layers. She wore gloves and a scarf and InuYasha saw wraps climb up her arms when the robe shifted. The only skin he could see on her was her forehead, which was paler than Sesshomaru's ass.

He'd die of heatstroke if he was in her position.

InuYasha tilted his head back to look at the sky from under the dark blue floppy brimmed hat the lady gave him.

It was nearing night and the marshland looked like it would end just after sunset at the pace they were going.

The former hanyou debated the merits of camping here or pushing the woman harder.

A hiss spurred that thought into action. "We're getting out of the marshes, then we'll make camp. Say something if you can't keep up."

The silent woman murmured an affirmative and dutifully chased after InuYasha when he broke into a jog.

Forty five minutes later, InuYasha slowed to a trot, carefully scanning the ground and taking firm steps to ensure its stability.

Satisfied, he set camp and turned back to wait for the woman to break out of the marshland.

Ten minutes later she arrived, panting and brow drenched in sweat. InuYasha eyed her carefully as the woman tottered for a moment but righted herself through sheer willpower.

"Here." He offered her a waterbottle and some of the dried salted fish still left over as she reached his side.

The woman stared at his outstretched hands, a definite air of stupor hanging between them.

"Well," InuYasha prompted, impatient. "You nearly keeled over back there, so eat else I'll have to carry you, and it'll be hella awkward."

Carefully, as if he'd snatch it away, the woman took the proffered food and slowly sank to the ground where InuYasha had already set his newly refitted pack.

InuYasha scowled at her, annoyed with his own concern and set about making a fire.

He hated traveling with women.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Company_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


	62. Chapter 62

**_Last one for the day._**

 _ **~Yasha's Sis**_

* * *

 _ **Circumstance**_

 _ **Book 2: Land of Grass**_

 _ **Chapter 17:**_

 ** _Fire_**

* * *

"Thank you."

Having started falling into a light doze, InuYasha jerked at the soft voice. Grumbling but not entirely upset now he knew the woman _had_ a voice and wasn't mute, InuYasha grunted. "For what?"

A pause, longer than socially acceptable (InuYasha would know, Mama Higarashi always scolded him for it).

"For feeding me with your own stores."

InuYasha snorted. "Can't have you dying on me. Your jackass friends dragged me off my known path of travel. I'd be lost if you weren't here."

"They are _not_ my friends."

InuYasha stared at her. Well that certainly didn't fit the billet of meek and wimpy woman.

Her eyes were hidden by the reflection of the fire, but her not youki. It was hostile and angry.

"Good," InuYasha said instead of commenting on her mood shift. "Would tell you you've got shit friends otherwise."

The woman leaned back for a moment, shocked, before a bubble of laughter pierced the darkness, surprising both of them with its warmth. Her head dipped slightly and InuYasha caught the shadow of a smile under her scarf.

"As you say, InuYasha-sama."

InuYasha scowled. "Don't you start that."

She didn't say anything but InuYasha could read the veritable ocean of feeling (primarily amusement) wrapped within her fragile frame. How could she feel so vibrant and not be a fighter?

Glaring, because he couldn't tell her off for thinking he was amusing, InuYasha decided to leave it be. If laughing at his expense smothered the well of resentment, sadness and worry that clung to the woman, InuYasha would allow it to pass.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter: Issues arise_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_**

 ** _~Yasha's Sis_**


End file.
